The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Willow Oak Tree (Quercus phellos), which I have named xe2x80x98QPMTFxe2x80x99.
I discovered my new tree in the spring of 1996 growing as a seedling in a production field at Moon""s Tree Farm in Loganville, Walton County, Ga., among a group of cultivated Willow Oaks. These trees were grown from bare-root liners purchased in the spring of 1993 from a nursery in Florida. In the spring of 1995, these liners were relocated from my liner field to a production field. It was here that I discovered xe2x80x98QPMTFxe2x80x99. Evaluation of this tree continued in this field until it was transplanted to an observation area adjacent to my residence at 6342 Hwy. 20, Loganville, Ga. in March of 2001.
xe2x80x98QPMTFxe2x80x99 was asexually propagated by the method of vegetative cutting at my direction in the spring of 1997. This propagation from softwood cuttings and resulting progeny has proven the characteristics of my variety to be genetically stable. Furthermore, these observations have confirmed that my new variety represents a new and improved variety of Willow Oak as particularly evidenced by the dominant leader, broad spreading habit with dense canopy, fast growth rate, and spider mite resistance, which can be reproduced by asexual propagation.
xe2x80x98QPMTFxe2x80x99 was discovered in a block of seedling Willow Oak purchased by Moon""s Tree Farm from a supplier of liners in Florida. We claim that the genetic characteristics of this tree are the result of naturally occurring cross-pollination. Due to the nature of the seedling purchase, comparison of surrounding cross pollinators is not possible. These improved characteristics distinguish my new tree from other typical seeding Willow Oak and the known cultivars. At the time this tree was selected, I observed xe2x80x98QPMTFxe2x80x99 Willow Oak as a 3xe2x80x3 caliper tree exhibiting dense canopy, dominant central leader and improved spider mite resistance. The remainder of the trees in this block was 2xe2x80x3 caliper with irregular structure and signs of spider mite damage. I assert that xe2x80x98QPMTFxe2x80x99 exhibits strong apical dominance proven by the unassisted reestablishment of a central leader after I removed the existing leader by pruning on four different occasions over a period of six years.
xe2x80x98QPMTFxe2x80x99 was observed for a period of several years and is believed to be particularly useful for street tree planting and in large areas such as golf courses, commercial sites and parks. xe2x80x98QPMTFxe2x80x99 will also benefit growers who will profit from a fast growing tree with consistent form and spider mite resistance.
Willow Oak is typically pyramidal-shaped in youth and develops a rounded canopy at maturity. Seedlings cultivated by acorn tend to be somewhat open in youth and often lack a central leader. My new cultivar differs from the species in that it is asexually reproduced, has dominant leader, broad-spreading habit, dense canopy, fast growth rate, and spider mite resistance. Willow Oak is native to New York to Florida, west to Missouri, Oklahoma, and Texas. It thrives equally well in the heat and humidity of the Southeast and the arid Midwest. Willow Oak can be found in bottomlands and floodplains and their adjacent slopes. It prefers moist, well-drained soils in these areas but adapts readily to harsh conditions. I expect my new variety of Willow Oak to perform as well as the species.
Cultivated Willow Oak is represented in the industry by seedling material reproduced by acorn. This accounts for a high degree of variability in the industry, both in the landscape and nursery. Seeding Willow Oak is variable in growth rate and habit, typically lacks a central leader, and tends to be open in youth. The only commercially available cultivar Willow Oak is Quercus phellos xe2x80x98QPSTAxe2x80x99 Hightower Willow Oak, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,677. This cultivar has a narrow pyramidal habit with a dominant central leader, dense canopy, and fast growth rate. My oak selection differs from xe2x80x98QPSTAxe2x80x99 Hightower U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,677 in that xe2x80x98QPMTFxe2x80x99 has a broad-spreading habit. My selection in the spring of 2001 was 9xc2xexe2x80x3 caliper measured at 12xe2x80x3 above the ground with a height of 21xe2x80x2 and a width of 17xe2x80x2 giving it a 1.22 height to width ratio. xe2x80x98QPSTAxe2x80x99 at 9xc2xexe2x80x3 caliper measured at 12xe2x80x3 above the ground has a height of 29xe2x80x2 and a width of 18xe2x80x2 giving it a height to width ratio based on its patent description. This form difference, along with improved spider mite resistance, makes my selection uniquely different from all known patented selections and seedlings at time of submittal.